


Afterglow

by glyceral3p



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:01:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21973996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glyceral3p/pseuds/glyceral3p
Summary: "even when the daylight comes, darling, i still love you"
Relationships: Jung Wheein/Moon Byulyi | Moonbyul
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Afterglow

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Three days ago, I wrote a song called 'Sunrise', and that inspired me to write this oneshot. The full song is in here, and I just hope you'd enjoy this oneshot. Happy reading and happy holidays!

“There! That’s the last of them.”

Byul wipes off the sweat from her forehead after hanging the last string of fairy lights by the window. She takes a deep sigh of relief and looks around the room to see the product of her hard work. Christmas tree standing by the wall, presents filling its foot, Christmas stockings hanging by the window on the other side of the room, filled with different kinds of sweets and the tiniest gifts, and strings of golden fairy lights illuminating every corner of the room— Byul never thought that even with the simplest decorations, all can be colored with love and happiness, because what’s important is that you get to spend wonderful time with the people you truly love. “Perfect… What do you think, Wheein?”

Byul waits for a reply, but after waiting for a few seconds, she looks back to see how the other girl is doing, only for her to see Wheein sipping the evening away with the freshly made cocoa. “You seem to enjoy that cocoa I made you, huh?” Wheein snaps back to reality when the older girl kisses her forehead, turning her attention to her. “What can I say? Everything you do is perfect.” “I’d take that as a yes from my previous question.” 

Now both sitting on the couch, Byul snuggles to Wheein and looks up to her, “Can I also taste that?” The two lock eyes, knowing what will happen next. Wheein grins at her lover, and carefully, she puts down the mug of cocoa on the table beside the couch. She turns her attention to Byul, holding her with her warm hands. Like handling a fragile piece of art, she lifts Byul’s chin slightly, observing every inch of detail that makes up the masterpiece in front of her. “You’re so beautiful.” And slowly, their lips meet, melting each other’s souls with the tenderness and sweetness of their own flavours. 

Their foreheads touch, looking into each other’s eyes after sharing that magical moment. But the scent of the cocoa continues to fill the room, making their young hearts flutter with joy. In that second, they throw their heads back like little kids as they laugh. “Wheein! The cocoa will get cold.” Wheein continues to cling onto Byul, “I don’t care!” She pouts, “I can make you warm.” The younger woman smirks at her girlfriend, teasing Byul, but she only receives a soft kiss on her forehead from the latter, “You already did, Whee. And you never fail to ignite my heart for you.”

Byul looks into Wheein’s eyes, “I am so happy that I get to spend every minute with you.” She tucks Wheein’s hair behind her ear, getting a clearer view of the perfection in front of her, “I’m never letting you go, so keep holding onto me, Wheein, okay? I love you.” “Byul… I love you too.” Wheein wraps her arms more tightly, and rests her head on Byul’s shoulder. “I just want to stay like this… forever.” “Me too, Wheein, me too.” 

Finding serenity and warmth in each other’s embrace, they let the time pass by admiring the twinkling lights that make the room shine. “You decorated this place really well.” Hearing that remark from her artsy and creative girlfriend, Byul’s cheeks blush, “I learned from the best.” To show her gratitude, she kisses Wheein on the cheek, which earns a chuckle from them both.

“It’s almost Christmas, Wheein. I have something for you…”

Byul gets up from the couch. She walks towards her bag and takes out an object that seems to be wrapped in red and gold special paper and ribbons. She returns to the couch and hands Wheein the gift. Curious, Wheein examines the square-like and thin object. “What’s inside?” “You have to open it first, you know?” She looks at Byul judgingly, while the latter attempts to hide her excitement. One by one, Wheein unties the ribbons that hold the paper which wraps the gift. Neatly, she removes the adhesives from the paper, revealing a printed polaroid picture from their first anniversary. “This is not all of it, isn’t it?” Byul shakes her head, “Remove the sleeve and you’ll see.” “Ah, so this picture of us… it’s a cover for the actual thing?” Byul reassures her, “Yep! Don’t worry, everything’s fine and well.” Wheein looks at her and sighs, “Okay…”

Carefully, Wheein removes the cover, now holding the actual gift. “Byul… W-what is this?” She looks at her lover, uncertain with what she is seeing. “You tell me what it is.” Byul grins as Wheein continues to stare at her. Eventually, she looks at the gift Byul got for her, “It’s… it’s a vinyl record.” Teary-eyed, Wheein looks at her proud girlfriend, “Byul, what is this?!” She hits her lightly while Byul just laughs at her. “It’s a vinyl record!” “Of what?” “Of a song I wrote and composed for you!” 

Wheein strikes a serious look, “You’re kidding.” “No, I’m not. Look, if you’re not g-” She doesn’t let any second pass by, silencing her girlfriend with a kiss. “Please play it for me.” Byul smiles at her, “Okay.” Wheein holds onto her girlfriend’s hand, cupping her own cheek with it, “You’ve been nothing but good to me, Byul. I’m lucky to have someone like you in my life. And when I say that I literally couldn’t get through a day without me having you, I’m not kidding. It’s not that I became dependent on you, but it’s just that… you make my days better and you always make me smile like an idiot more than I should have.”

Wheein looks at the gift, now knowing the true sentiment behind it, “I hope you continue doing what makes you happy. I swear to god, look at this… you wrote a song for me! There’s this overflowing talent inside of you and I would never want to be a hindrance as you pursue what you really love. So whatever happens, I just want you to know that I will always support you in everything you do and I will treasure every work of yours as if they were mine too.” She kisses Byul’s hand and holds onto it still, “Thank you for doing something like this. Words aren’t enough for me to say how much I appreciate this.”

She hands Byul the vinyl record, “Let’s hear it together now, shall we?” Before getting up from her seat again, Byul looks at Wheein lovingly, and they both melt into each other’s gaze. Eventually, Byul walks towards the record player which stands beside the tree. Taking one last look at the vinyl record, she finally let it rest on top of the turntable.

Now that all is set, she takes steps towards her lover. Inviting her into her embrace with her charming smile and comforting eyes, “Hold onto me, please?” Byul extends her arms, hoping that the space between them will be filled by Wheein’s presence.

Wheein takes a sip of cocoa, eventually putting all her attention to the woman who owns her heart, “I would love to.” She gets up from the couch, taking Byul’s hands as they are about to dance to the rhythm of their fiery love.

A soft intro of arpeggios from a piano echoes through the room, as the sweet scent of the cocoa still turns the place into something surreal and heaven-like. With the first line of the song almost coming to a start, Byul takes Wheein’s hands, diving into the wonders of the night.

_ This Christmas eve _

_ I want to hold you _

Hearing her lover sing, Wheein’s eyes widen. Her heart flutters, but the calming voice of Byul puts her nerves at ease.

_ Dance with me? _

_ Don’t be scared, my love _

_ I promise to never let you go _

“Byul… Your voice is really beautiful.”

_ And I know _

_ Whatever happens _

_ This love will last forever _

Byul puts Wheein’s arms around her as she holds onto her waist. They sway to the beat of the song **,** getting lost as they wander each note of it.

_ We can just take it slow _

_ And I promise to never let you go _

“I won’t let you go of you too, Byul. I promise.” Byul spins Wheein around, and halfway, she wraps her arms around Wheein, having the latter not facing her.

_ While we look back _

_ To the good old days, _

_ The daylight comes _

As the chord changes from a minor to a major, Wheein turns to face Byul again.

_ And the memory remains _

_ So I hope you too, will stay _

Byul whispers to Wheein’s ear, “Will you stay?”

_ Cause I know _

_ Whatever the future holds _

  
  


The song continues to play, but this time, Byul stops singing. With her own words, she pours her heart out to Wheein, “Whatever the future holds, I know we can go through anything. We’ve been holding onto each other for so long, and there’s nothing that can tear us down because together, we stood still as we stayed by each other’s side.”

_ Our love will last forever _

_ We can hold onto each other _

Wheein looks up to Byul, waiting for her to continue speaking. “Wheein…”

_ And promise, “I’ll never let you go _

_ Even when the daylight comes” _

“Will you marry me?”

_ Even when the daylight comes, _

_ Darling, I still love you _

Chords from the intro conclude the song. As each arpeggio succeeded each other, Wheein rests her head on Byul’s chest. Knowing she has found peace in her arms, she closes her eyes as she says her answer softly, “I do, Byul.” With the last note ringing in the room, Byul feels a teardrop sliding down her arm. She glances at Wheein, who has finally taken her last breath after giving her lover a sweet yes.

Slowly, Byul rests Wheein on the hospital bed which stands at the center of the room, just behind them. Silently, she sits beside her, reminiscing every memory she got to share with Wheein. “Our love lasts forever— nothing can ever change that.” 

Looking at her lover, Byul finally wipes Wheein’s tear off her cheeks. She gets up from her seat, leaning down to kiss her forehead for the last time.

“Thank you for everything, my love. You have suffered so much pain, and now you’re finally free from it. You may not be here with me physically, but you are always in my heart.” She holds Wheein’s hand, trying not to let go of her till their very last moment together.

“Our memories will forever stay with us. And I promise to keep writing and making songs for you… for us.” She takes a deep breath, holding back her tears, “I know that whenever I look up to the sky and that wherever I go, you’re always there, and you’ve always stayed with me…”

“Even the daylight comes and no matter how many daylight comes, I will always love you, Wheein.”

Taking courage, Byul sets free of Wheein’s hand, knowing that even though things change, everything still stays— and with that, she knows that their love will remain strong and burning forevermore.


End file.
